


captain cock and the dildo dishwasher 隊長老二與洗碗機

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex Toys, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 當Bucky看到它時差點跌個狗吃屎。它就在那兒，豎立在那堆超級英雄主題的矽膠假G群們最正中間的位置，閃爍著它純藍的榮光 - 一根美國隊長假G。Bucky咬住下唇，整張臉因為用力忍笑而抽搐。“這是我生命中最美好的一天，”Bucky喘氣。





	captain cock and the dildo dishwasher 隊長老二與洗碗機

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).
  * A translation of [captain cock and the dildo dishwasher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988399) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> 譯者警告：這篇有互攻暗示。

當Bucky看到它時差點跌個狗吃屎。

它就在那兒，豎立在那堆超級英雄主題的矽膠假G群們最正中間的位置，閃爍著它純藍的榮光 - 一根美國隊長假G。

Bucky咬住下唇，整張臉因為用力忍笑而抽搐。“這是我生命中最美好的一天，”Bucky竊笑。

他拿起盒子，仔細打量裡頭那根假G怪物。它的底端部分光滑無紋，不過靠近頂端周圍膨起的周長彌補了這點，讚的是，尖端部分有個浮凸的C形字母，柱身中上端還有一個星星符號。根據盒子上的說明這叫做：“增添一點特色 ”。

“真他媽讚（適合fuck）的一天。”

他沒再費心去看陳列一旁的肛塞 - 儘管這才是他來到這裡的主要原因。相反的，他直接結帳，只在途中停下來拿了一瓶熱感潤滑油和一盒避孕套。

Steve肯定會愛死這個滴。

Bucky肯定等Steve看到他為他們買的好東西時，就不會介意他沒買肛塞啦！

“哦，這個選擇很不賴，”櫃檯後的女服務員一邊結帳一邊說。“老實說，所有的超級英雄假G都很讚。對了，它們都是可以放在洗碗機清洗的哦。”

“那太好了，”Bucky粗聲回覆，點頭贊同的力道太猛，以至於一些頭髮都從馬尾辮裡跑出來了。“超讚。”

“一共59.99美元。”

Bucky付了錢，揮手向服務員告別，女孩笑著祝他度過愉快的一天。他低頭看看手上拎著的黑色塑膠袋，確信裡頭的大傢伙會變成他最喜歡的性玩具然後露齒邪笑。

“天佑美國。”

 

*

 

“你又幹了啥好事？”

Bucky停下正在脫鞋的動作，抬頭看向他的男友同時保持臉部表情不露餡。Steve趴在沙發上，半裸，只穿著一條深灰色的運動褲，一臉猜疑。

他真是Bucky見過最漂亮的人兒啦！

Steve，有時Bucky仍無法相信他有多幸運。雖然幾乎每個遇過他們的人都會稱讚他倆是多麽速配，但Bucky從沒想過他們真的會成為一對。他們從小就是最好的朋友，中間經歷過多次分別與其他人交往，後來他們都選擇為自己的國家而戰，結果差點雙雙掛在沙漠裡，那讓他倆的笨驢腦終於想通。總之，現在他們在一起啦！分享彼此的生活和夜半夢靨。

儘管他們的生活可說相當不錯，但他們仍然有一些困難需要克服。考量到他們倆 - 羅傑斯隊長和巴恩斯中士 - 在軍隊服役時曾經歷的一切，會有掙扎是必定的。

當然啦，還有嘿咻。說到這個，他媽的。和Steve的性生活是Bucky擁有過最棒的。尤其是當他發現Steve有多開放並願意與Bucky一起嘗試多少之後。

“我什麼都沒做啊，”Bucky喊冤，然而心知肚明他說服不了任何人 - 或者，至少騙不過像Steve這麼了解他的人。

“你那個表情，”Steve用手指指著他說。

“什麼表情？”Bucky無辜地眨眨眼，繼續完成他手上脫掉鞋子的動作，然後一屁股跌進Steve身旁的沙發。

“那個意味著‘有麻煩’的表情。”

“看看是誰在說話，”Bucky哼哼，伸出一隻手臂環住Steve肩膀。“你才是那個每次出門都以小巷鬥毆結束的傢伙。”

“ 我已經好幾年沒那樣了！”Steve抗議，一指戳在Bucky的肋骨上。“再說，我都有讓他們得到教訓。”（on the ropes）

Bucky突然精神一振。“說到繩子。”

Steve臉上的表情在三秒內從冒犯到惱怒最後變成認命。“我們還沒挑好新的床頭板。除非你想讓我搞個自我綁縛或者把我綁在淋浴欄杆上，否則沒戲。”

Bucky目光一滯，回想起上回（不記得哪時）把Steve綁在床上的景象 - 他全身泛著迷人的紅潮，硬邦邦的老二流著前液，Steve那迷亂呢喃著 ‘求你’ 的誘人語氣 - 當然啦！Steve剛剛說的那些話也在Bucky腦海增添了新的畫面。

“這就是你袋子裡裝的東西嗎？”Steve問，朝Bucky還抓在手裡的袋子瞥了一眼。“除了肛塞？”

“這個嘛 - Stevie - ”

“你沒有買！”Steve大嘆，一手挫敗地揉臉臉。

“你又不知道！”

“我知道，Buck。你每次只有在逃避現實的時候才會叫我Stevie。”

Bucky移了移手，放到Steve後頸上，手指揉弄著他頸背上柔軟的髮絲。“那多半還挺有效的，不是嗎？”

“那不是重點，”Steve咕噥，視線落在Bucky唇上。“混蛋。”

Bucky忍不住偷笑，感覺內心湧上的情感與興奮。“你打算吻我呢，還是要整天瞪著乾看，伙計？”

Steve傾身，靠得如此近，近到Bucky能感到Steve灼熱的氣息噴灑在他的唇瓣上。只是Steve沒有結束他們之間最後的距離讓他倆的唇相碰，而是瞇眼看著Bucky。

突然他動了，比Bucky預料得更快，從Bucky的手中猛地抽走袋子。

“Steve！”

塑膠袋提把還卡在他的手腕上，意味著當Steve搶奪袋子時，連同Bucky的手臂也一起拉過去了。結果就是，Bucky整個人差不多一半身體趴在Steve身上，他的胸口緊貼著Steve赤裸的胸脯，手臂橫在Steve的腹肌上。

而那，咳，Bucky不得不說這很讓人思潮洶湧啊。

“這什麼鬼啊，Bucky。”

Bucky眨眼，晃了晃腦袋讓自己清醒些 - 以擺脫Steve光滑的裸胸對他造成的影響。他抬眼看向Steve，後者正拿著隊長假G的包裝盒，眉頭蹙起，雙唇緊抿。

噢喔，好吧。

這可不是Bucky想要的反應。

“呃，”Bucky清清喉嚨，可直接被Steve打斷。

“' 一個全新的英雄聯盟，及時將你從無聊的臥室性愛中拯救出來’，”Steve面無表情地讀著紙盒上的說明。“這位全美英雄將帶給你星光閃耀的高潮。”

“呃，”Bucky重複，尷尬地眨眼。

“Buck，”Steve說，吞了下口水。“你是在暗示我們的性生活很無聊嗎？”

Bucky瞠目，因為，當然不！這與他想表達的完全相反。他和Steve的性生活是他有過最絕妙的性愛。他們開誠布公地討論，在他們都感到舒適的極限內盡情嘗試新事物，Steve能讓Bucky感到安全與被保護，同時又讓他快樂得像站在世界之巔。

所以，不，這才不是他想說的！

然後他意識到他有點恐慌發作，因為他的表情僵住了，嘴裡也吐不出一言半語。這就是為什麼他花了幾秒鐘才注意到Steve的肩膀在顫抖。

別誤會，他可不是因為覺得Bucky對他們的性生活不滿而哭哭。

Steve的肩膀正在劇烈顫抖，是因為他在笑 - 無聲地嘲笑Bucky - Bucky耶！那個他該視若珍寶，好好愛著的人，而不是讓他嚇得差點心臟病發作！真是的。

這可惡的小壞壞。

“你個小狗屎，”Bucky抱怨，用手背在Steve的肚子上打了一下。這只讓Steve的笑聲更大了，那張俊臉散發光芒，整個人笑得不可遏抑地顫抖。

嗷，說真的。

Bucky做了什麼值得這個白痴。

“蠢貨，”Bucky說，掙扎著把自己從Steve身上拔開。“看我以後還給你買好東西不。”

“這是根假雞雞。”Steve哼了一聲。“在我看來也不是那麼好。”

“假如我用它來操你那就是另一回事了，”Bucky反駁。“可看我現在還做不做，Steve。”

“哦，”Steve說，突然理解。但隨即他的表情一變，而Bucky肯定等會不管Steve嘴裡冒出啥鬼都不會是什麼好話。“這是因為你是那個每次我們嘿咻時得到上尉（Captain）大屌的人嗎？想讓我也嚐嚐那樣的滋味，哈？”

看吧？滿嘴胡吹。

“不要再那樣說喔，”Bucky警告，用手遮住Steve的嘴。“我覺得我的耳朵都流血啦！”

Steve咬了下Bucky的掌肉，然後又輕輕吻了吻。“那不正是你想要的嗎？用這根大傢伙把我打開，然後操我？看我為此沈迷，乞求你更用力、更快？”

Bucky不自在地挪動了下，然後用一副若無其事地口吻說，“我可沒想那麼多。”

說實話，他還真沒有。

那不是他第一眼看到這根假G的時候轉過的念頭，當時他滿腦子只想著Steve看到這傢伙時會露出的表情。可現在呢？齁齁，現在他可是腦洞全開啦。

“噢，是嗎，好吧，”Steve邊說邊從沙發上起身，從Bucky旁走開。等等，什麼？這不是劇情應有的走向吧 - 至少不是Bucky想像中他回到家時會發生的那種。

“Steve？”Bucky在他身後發問，愣愣地瞪著Steve頸背。

“我假設，如果你沒打算那樣的話，你應該不會介意我自己來用囉，對嗎？”Steve回首，越過肩頭給Bucky拋了一記魅笑。

Bucky拼命眨眼。

然後他一骨碌爬起來，風捲一般追在Steve身後，差點踩著自己的腳。

“你他媽的膽敢自己用它！Steven Grant Rogers！”Bucky喊道。“看我不操翻你！”

當他聽到Steve回嘴，“也許這就是我一直在等的！” Bucky忍不住露出微笑。

 

*

 

Bucky沒操翻他，沒真正意義上的。

他幫Steve脫掉了他的衣服，把他弄上床，Steve仰躺在床墊，Bucky俯在他身上。Bucky吻著他，火辣熱情、深入淺出的舌吻，他把Steve的舌頭含進嘴裡吸吮，用牙齒啃咬Steve豐滿的下唇。他們就那樣親熱糾纏了好一會兒，唇瓣緊貼，兩雙手忙碌地四處游走，感受彼此，直到Steve開始失去耐性，扭臀往Bucky的檔部搖擺。

Steve的老二硬得不行，已經潺潺留著水，並且抵著Bucky的老二猛蹭，摩擦的快感讓Bucky狠狠翻了個白眼。

“迫不及待想直接開幹哈，”Bucky埋在Steve的頸間咕噥，齒尖刮擦著Steve的脈搏點。“說好的浪漫呢，Steve？”

“問那個假陽具的人啊，”Steve嘻笑，微微喘氣。他的手指靈活地探進Bucky髮間，解開Bucky的馬尾辮。

Bucky不以為然地哼哼，嘴唇下移，在Steve的鎖骨上吮出吻痕。“我可以為你準備晚餐，”Bucky低語，“餐後還有甜點。也許再來點輕柔的音樂，讓你和我一起跳支舞。”

“然後你會問我，是否能用一隻九英寸長，上頭有星星符號的藍色假陽具來操我的屁股？”Steve乾巴巴地諷道，纏在Bucky髮絲間的手指收緊了。“還真是個紳士哈。”

“直達你心，Stevie，”Bucky戲弄，抬手繼續進攻Steve的唇。“美味的食物，美妙的音樂再加上一點點癖好的性愛，是你最喜歡的。”

Steve微笑著，明亮而愉悅，他拉著Bucky，讓兩人的前額抵在一起。“才不是哩。”

Bucky再次吻他，柔緩而深沉，他的一隻手往下放在Steve挺翹的圓臀上。哦這個屁股，Bucky陶醉地想，一面撥開Steve的臀瓣，他的手指輕輕滑過Steve的洞口。

“來嘛，Buck，”Steve喃喃，迎合著Bucky的觸碰。“別那樣慢吞吞的，拜託。”

拜託這個字眼擊中了Bucky，讓他終於加快了動作，拿起買假陽具時順便買的新潤滑油。他打開瓶蓋，在手指上倒了厚厚一層，再一次親吻Steve，然後俯身覆蓋Steve的身體。

身下美麗的軀體像在呼喚著他，Bucky忍不住用嘴到處留下屬於他的印子。比如Steve盈盈挺立在他眼前的粉嫩乳頭，他豐滿胸肌之間深深的溝壑，往下到肚臍、再往下到人魚線這整片曲線誘人，光滑無比的區域。Bucky又舔又吮，留下一串水痕，在Steve因他的挑逗嬌喘連連、肌肉顫抖、或發出更大聲的呻吟時自鳴得意地微笑。

“為我張開你的雙腿，甜心，”Bucky低聲誘哄，吻著Steve的大腿內側。

Steve乖乖照辦，將腳掌平放在床墊上，然後伸展他那雙長腿，打開自己讓Bucky在他身上為所欲為，而Bucky也豪不客氣地做了，在他把一根手指滑進Steve體內，剛到指關節同時一口含住Steve圓鈍的頭部。

Bucky一邊開拓一邊吸他，每當Steve發出特別高昂的浪叫或忍不住拽Bucky的頭髮時，Bucky也會在嘴裡塞滿Steve老二的情況下發出呻吟。他好整以暇地慢慢來，讓Steve適應到三根手指。終於他讓Steve的老二從他嘴裡滑出，轉而往下吸吮他的雙丸，先吸一邊，隨即將另一顆也含進嘴裡。

“Buck，”Steve喘不過氣來。“如果你繼續 - 啊 - 如果你繼續這樣做我會 - ”

“也許我想要，”Bucky說，他的聲音低沉粗糙，帶著興奮。“也許我想看到你來，Steve。也許我想在把某些大傢伙放進你身體之前，先感受你高潮時的絞纏圍繞我的手指，並且在舌頭上嚐到你的味道。你覺得呢？想要嗎？”

Steve嘟嚷抱怨，手指猛地拉扯Bucky的頭髮，讓Bucky興奮地起了一身雞皮疙答。沒錯，他就是喜歡帶點疼痛的快感，又怎樣？

“不 - 不要。”Steve搖頭，下巴以Bucky熟悉的那種模樣咬緊 - 那種他準備死嗑到底的頑固模樣。“你買了那件玩意兒，你說要用那把我操到高潮的。”

“我可以讓你來兩次，”Bucky挑逗回應，故意彎曲了下在Steve體內的手指。“你怎麼說？”

Steve嚥下一聲呻吟，再次搖頭。他全身泛紅，覆蓋著細密的汗水，腹肌被前液滴得亂糟糟地。他似乎已經被奪去了言語的能力，那豐潤嫣紅的誘人雙唇開闔著，發出無聲的尖叫。

“好吧，漂亮男孩，”Bucky說，向上移了移，在Steve唇上落下柔情蜜意的吻。“無論你想要什麼都行。只要繼續為我打開你的美腿，好吧，甜心？”

Steve乖巧點頭，他的鼻子親暱地蹭蹭Bucky的，然後歪頭討要另一個吻，Bucky非常樂意給他。

Bucky抓起美國隊長假G，將玩具膨脹的頭部抵在Steve的小洞上，然後小心翼翼地把它推進去，直到全根沒入為止。

那景象讓Bucky無法自拔。

因為Steve看起來...

他看起來...

他看起來罪孽深重，那副淫蕩至極的肉體纏繞著玩具伸展，每次他呼吸時整個身軀都會敏感地輕顫。Bucky有點想去拿他的手機拍下這副景象，將這美麗又淫亂的Steve永遠保存，然後他可以靠盯著這張照片打一輩子手槍。

“你知道，”直到Steve喘著氣，嘶啞地警告，“如果你在接下來的五秒內不開始操我，就換我操你了喔！。”

這讓Bucky大笑出聲，不過也有效地讓他動作起來。他的手指緊抓住假陽具的銀色底座，另一隻手箝住Steve的髖部，將他固定在床墊上，確保Bucky開始用假G抽出插入他時，Steve沒法亂動。Bucky意亂情迷地看著，看自己用那根巨大的假陽具操弄Steve，沈浸在Steve每一記興奮的浪叫，掙扎的喘息，以及間或出現透著愉悅的小聲響。

不用多久Steve就被幹的接近高潮邊緣，Bucky都還沒用上他的嘴上功夫呢！Bucky能從Steve越來越粗糙的呼吸、緊繃的肌肉、以及手指開始無意識抓撓床單的方式中看得出來。

“你要到了，寶貝？”Bucky問道，傾前俯身，附在Steve耳邊吐氣鼓勵。“為我射出來？”

“ B - ucky - ”

Bucky吻住他，舌頭操進Steve嘴裡，同時他壓在Steve髖部的手鬆了開，改環住Steve的老二。而，一切水到渠成。他在Bucky的手中衝刺了幾下，Bucky把假陽具最後一次狠狠插進Steve身體，就這樣。Steve猛烈地射了出來，全濺在Bucky的手和自己身上，他的手緊緊抓著Bucky的肩膀，渾身顫抖。

“還好嗎？”Bucky問道，盡可能緩慢地把假G抽出來。

當玩具終於整根退出時，Steve發出了一點抱怨聲響，不過他還是點頭表示沒問題。他又開始對Bucky親個不停，在Bucky的肩膀、脖子以及臉側都留下濕漉漉的吻。

“你最好別指望我短時間有辦法動彈，”Steve懶洋洋地說，一副被操成一灘水的模樣。“所以，如果你想要比口活更複雜的東西，可能得自己來啦！”

Bucky故意拉長臉，“男人真辛苦，幹完活之後還得自己想辦法解決生理需求。”

“你可以坐在我臉上，”Steve提議，在Bucky朝他歪過頭時嘟起嘴唇。“你很久以前做過。”

“你確定嗎？”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，情不自禁地貼著Steve身側頂弄。

“來咩。”

Bucky欣然照辦，他在Steve的鼻尖和額頭各親了一下，然後爬過Steve雙腿分開跪在他的頭兩側。“如果你需要我移開，就拍拍我。”

“我知道，”Steve說，而Bucky知道這傢伙絕對在翻白眼。“我們之前確實做過這個。”

“哦，天哪，真是不好意思啊。距離上一次已經久到讓人忘的差不多了。”

當Steve掐他的屁股時，Bucky發出痛嘶，他往下瞪著他的男友。“嘿！”

“你活該！”Steve回嘴，“現在閉嘴，在我臉上坐好，你個混蛋。”

唔，你知道，Bucky可不會抗拒好事情。“嗨！遵命！上尉。”

要不是因為Bucky先前全程觀賞了自己如何用假陽具把Steve操得欲仙欲死，所以早就硬得不行，他絕對會因為自己有多快在Steve舌頭的侍弄下射出來而沒臉見人的。

事實就是，當他把Steve的頭至於雙腿之間，讓Steve甜美的舌頭靈活地把他舔開，他就可以高興地一面享受一面自己擼管，很快他的下腹就因快感的堆疊灼燒起來，沒多久他就呼吸急促，身體緊繃著攀上高潮。

他用仍在輕顫的腿撐起自己，Steve的雙手扶著他的臀，協助他坐回床墊。Steve臉上滿是口水和液體，Bucky不用提示就抓起床邊櫃上放的紙巾遞給他。

“你沒射在我頭髮上吧？嗯？”Steve清理完自己，開始幫Bucky擦拭時問道。

Bucky瞇起眼睛。“在牆上吧，我想。”

“咿，噁心，”Steve皺起鼻子。

“我們之間怎樣愛愛都沒什麼好噁心的，Steve，”Bucky反駁。

Steve翻了個白眼，Bucky俯身吻他，洋溢著幸福、愛和喜悅。

“所以，”當他們清理完床單和牆壁上的各種液體，把自己弄乾淨，連假陽具都擦拭過之後，Bucky問。“ 美國隊長假G。它達標了嗎？”

“百分之百，”Steve肯定點頭，在床上挪動著更偎向Bucky。“五星推薦。不過下次我想把它用在你身上。”

“好樣滴。”Bucky探手摟住Steve肩頭，吻吻他的頭頂。“我們還可以試試其他的，”Bucky咧嘴壞笑。“比如令人難以置信的大浩克，每次都能正中性感點的鷹眼，或者閃電錘錘...哦，還有搖滾鐵人！”

語畢Steve已經笑得前俯後仰，在Bucky頸間喘著大氣。“你最好是啦！一個超級英雄的老二對我來說就已經夠惹！”

“真的？”Bucky問道，將手放在Steve的下巴，微微施力讓他抬起頭。“你確定？”

“絕對肯定，”Steve回覆，然後用嘴唇貼著Bucky的。“愛你，Buck。”

Bucky勾唇，輕淺而溫柔地微笑。“愛你，Steve。”

 

*

 

事實證明，僅僅一根超級英雄老二對某些人 - Sam Wilson - 來說也是太超過惹。

他們徹底領悟了這件事 - 就在第二天早上，Sam按多年以來的習慣到Bucky和Steve家做他們的周日早餐會時。事實上，Bucky和Steve應該預防到這個才對，因為Sam每個週日的一大早都會準時出現在他們家，照理說這種事不應該發生在可憐的Sam身上。

但不，事情就偏偏不照你想的那樣發展。

尤其是當你和Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers成為朋友時。

“你們是把杯子都藏到哪去了？全都洗掉了嗎？”Sam邊問邊關上一個廚櫃門。“本帥哥拒絕喝任何非咖啡杯承裝的咖啡。咱可是有品味的生活家。”

他轉向洗碗機，在他彎下腰打開機門同時，Bucky和Steve同聲尖叫，“ 別啊 - - - ！”

但為時已晚。

來不及啦！Sam再也不會過來吃早餐，或任何其他餐點，或者派對。絕不。永遠。

Sam閉了閉眼，慢慢直起身子。他讓洗碗機的門保持大開，讓Bucky和Steve看清楚自己犯的錯誤。

舉起一隻手按住自己的臉，Sam深呼吸，用盡最大力氣不去想自己這幾年來在Steve和Bucky這兒吃了多少次飯，然後這兩貨就是這樣使用洗碗機的。

“麻煩，告訴我你的洗碗機裡頭沒有一根藍色的假陽具。”

換作是任何時候，Sam都可能會因為Steve和Bucky臉上驚恐萬分的尷尬表情而笑得在地上打滾。但眼下可不是，現在他只想就地捲起痛哭或者是死瞪著眼前兩個混蛋。

“呃，”Bucky說，快速地眨著眼睛。

Sam用力抿唇，搖了搖頭。“你知道嗎？不，就是沒門。”

“Sam - ”Steve試圖解釋，在Sam一把抄起桌上他帶來的一整盒甜甜圈時硬生生住嘴。

“別想，”Sam再次強調，持續搖頭。“門兒都沒有，沒有甜甜圈，沒有Sam來吃早餐，不會再有晚宴或午餐或早午餐或披薩之夜。我走了。永遠。”

“什麼？”Bucky和Steve齊齊大喊，他們雙目瞠大，臉色蒼白。

“或者，除非你們把那破機器給解決。”Sam告訴他們。“要我還是要洗過假陽具的洗碗機。掰掰。”

 

*

 

一周後，Steve給他發了一張廚房新安裝上的洗碗機照片。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
